1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrostatically atomizing device, and more particularly to the electrostatically atomizing device which condenses water contained in the air and electrostatically charges the condensed water so as to spray the minute water particles of a nanometer order.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese patent publication No. 5-345156 A discloses a prior art electrostatically atomizing device generating charged minute water particles of a nanometer order (nanometer sized mist). The device is configured to apply a high voltage across an emitter electrode supplied with the water and an opposed electrode to induce Rayleigh disintegration of the water carried on the emitter electrode, thereby atomizing the water. The charged minute water particles thus obtained contain radicals and remain over a long period of time to be diffused into a space in a large amount, thereby being allowed to react effectively with offensive odors adhered to a room wall, clothing, or curtains to deodorize the same.
However, because the above device relies upon a water tank containing the water which is supplied through a capillary effect to the emitter electrode, it forces the user to replenish the tank. In order to eliminate the inconvenience, it may be possible to use a heat exchanger which condenses the water by cooling the surrounding air and supplying the water condensed at the heat exchanger to the emitter electrode. However, this scheme will take at least several minutes to obtain the water (condensed water) generated at the heat exchanger and supply the condensed water to the emitter electrode, and therefore poses a problem of being not applicable to an appliance such as a hair dryer which is operated only for a short time.